redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Soren Rudderdale
Hi I am new here my name is mine I made it up. Now who here agrees that Redwall would make an awesome video game?? please tell me your opinions. --Soren Rudderdale 13:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome aboard! Hello Soren Rudderdale! Im Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:47, 6 December 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.S. (yes, Redwall would make a great Video game!...If done right.) Sorry I really don't know anything about technical stuff it's all the same to me. Oh and im really not a good artist.--Soren Rudderdale 15:33, 6 December 2008 (UTC) My Story My story, for those who want to hear it (at least in summery)it is too long to type right now. Anyway it starts like this. My name is Soren Rudderdale I am son of Keldar Rudderdale my mother is dead she was killed by corsairs, (curse their filty hides!) One day (about three seasons after my mother was killed) i was fishing on the shore i had, quite a good catch and was going home, little did i know what i would see when i got to my holt. It was a slaughter! (sorry i can't spell very well)I couldn't believe my eyes, everything was destroyed my whole family killed i know they put up a good fight corsair bodys were strewn across the shore line and by the marks and weapons of the corsairs i knew who did it. The Hunter! He was the one who had killed my mother! I sat down and wept for my lost family. I spent a restless night and at dawn i buried the slain of my family and burned those of the corsairs. then everything went wrong i was hit in the back of the head and everything went black. PART ONE.--Soren Rudderdale 15:59, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome -- LordTBT Talk! 16:59, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Otters are the coolest Hi all you otters out there! And Sambrook thanks for the post and the help unfortunatly i have no idea about tech stuff and us otter should stick together ye ken?--Soren Rudderdale 17:45, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Heylo! Heylo, Soren Rudderdale! Welcome to our litttle community, wot wot. No, I am not a Hare... I just acted like one. :) I agree with Sambrook, Redwall would be a AWESOME Video game- If done right. I'm not a tech person too, I copied the sig thingy on Wordpad, but so far havent done anything. ::)I really Honestly dont get that stuff *rolls eyes* so welcome rah rah rah . "Chris"--Christain 19:09, 6 December 2008 (UTC)